Hopeless Romantics
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Mikasa are high school students there 15 just like Levi there also best friends along with Levi he's her big brother by a few months but there still in the same year. He hangs around with them both as he's not really that sociable. Eren is in love with Mikasa and she is in love with him everyone knows but they stay quiet. One afternoon at lunchtime Eren, Mikasa and Levi ar
1. Just Kiss Her Already

**Hopeless Romantics Part 1 Just Kiss Already**

 **Summary: Eren And Mikasa are best friends who are in love with each other but don't know it. Levi is Mikasa's older brother, Hanji is also their friend but also likes Levi so she decides to help her friends Eren and Mikasa and get together as well as getting together with Levi.**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

Eren and Mikasa are high school students there 15 just like Levi there also best friends along with Levi he's Mikasa's slightly older brother by a few months but there still in the same year.

Levi doesn't really have any friends not that he really wants any, Levi hangs around with Eren and his sister (More tagging along really) as he's not very sociable.

As well as Eren and Mikasa being best friends Eren is also in love with Mikasa and she is in love with him, everyone knows except each other but everyone stays quiet.

One afternoon at school during lunchtime Eren, Mikasa and Levi are eating lunch when Hanji Zoe comes into the cafeteria.

Everyone thinks Hanji's a bit bonkers but Eren and Mikasa are friends with her, Levi doesn't really care about anyone except his sister although Eren's OK in his book.

Little do they know that the main reason Hanji hangs around and sits with them is to get to know Levi better.

Levi is a stubborn kid who's always grumpy and shows little emotions to anyone except Eren and Mikasa but Eren and Mikasa always hang around with him anyway.

Hanji looks around the cafeteria until she sees Eren, Mikasa, and Levi and she smiles.

She's had the biggest crush on Levi since primary school but all he does is call her four-eyes but she calls him shorty so it's all good banter.

She starts walking over to them when Eren sees her coming "Here comes the crazy girl."

Levi just rolls his eyes and Mikasa chuckles, Hanji sits next to Levi "Hey guys I've been looking for you."

Levi rolls his eyes "What do you want four-eyes."

Hanji smiles "Not much shorty just felt like annoying you that's all. No seriously though the real reason is are you guys coming to my house this Saturday my parents are away so any chance I get it's party time you guys in."

Eren laughs "Hell yea is there going to be food and beer."

Mikasa smiles there under age but when has that ever stopped them.

Hangi smiles "What do you take me for of course there will be beer. Plus I'm ordering Pizza's."

Eren smiles "Awesome I'm in."

Mikasa smiles "Me too."

Levi smirks "Free beer sure I'm in."

Hanji laughs "Who says you've been invited shorty."

Levi glares at her and she smiles "Only kidding everyone's invited loud music, alcohol, pizza it's going to be great party starts at 10 pm it's a big house so people can stay if they want."

The next day Mikasa is over at Hanji's doing homework.

There just finishing the homework when Hanji smiles "Hey Mikasa why are you over here and not with Eren don't you usually do homework with him and Levi."

Mikasa goes bright red "You're my friend also can't I do it over here also."

Hanji laughs "Well yeah, but it's just strange that's all, you and Eren do everything together people think you're in love with each other."

Mikasa blushes and Hanji laughs "Are you in love with Eren."

Mikasa sighs "Yes, I am it's tough being around Eren sometimes I've been in love with him since we were 10 but I'm not sure he feels the same way."

Hanji laughs "I just said everyone thinks **YOUR** in love with each other not just you in love with him."

Mikasa sighs "You really think he's in love with me."

Hanji laughs "Eren's a great guy attractive, has a great body I'm sure you know that but every girl who's ever asked him out he's turned down why do you think that happens."

Mikasa shrugs "I don't know."

Hanji chuckles "It's because he's in love with you dummy."

Mikasa sighs "If that's true what do I do I know Eren's not really the greatest person when it comes to feelings Levi's the same."

Hanji Laughs "Leave that to me I'll think of something, Speaking of Levi what's the deal with him."

It's Mikasa's turn to laugh "Levi do you like grumpy Levi."

Hanji blushes Mikasa's mouth drops open "You do."

Hanji punches her arm "Shut up you can't say anything look at you and Eren."

Mikasa smirks "I get your point."

Meanwhile, at Levi's house, Eren and Levi are doing homework but Eren seems distracted which is annoying the hell out of Levi "What's the deal Eren homework not challenging enough for you."

Eren sighs "I'm just confused Mikasa always does homework with us why did she go over to Hanji's."

Levi sighs "Aren't I good enough if I actually gave a crap I'd be offended."

Eren smirks "Ah poor Levi am I hurting your feelings."

Levi punches him Eren cringes "Ouch, what the hell was that for."

Levi smirks "I'm bored let's play some video games."

Eren smiles "I thought you'd never ask."

Levi rolls his eyes it was always like this. They play modern warfare 3 for a while then Eren gets bored again and Levi sighs "What the fuck is it now."

Eren sighs "It's Mikasa it's just weird her not being here you know."

Levi sighs "Eren is it because you're in love with my sister that you never want her to be with other people I've seen you get jealous it's hilarious."

He smirks "How many people have asked you out in the past three years and you turn them down to be with me and Mikasa? To be honest she's just as stupid I've seen how you look at each other and its gross just kiss her or something and get over it."

Eren is shocked "What are you saying I'm not in love with Mikasa."

Levi smiles "Of course you aren't."

Eren sighs "OK I am in love with her but how can I tell her that and does she feel the same way."

Levi laughs "You too are just plain moronic, you love each other everyone in school knows it except you two dumbasses."

Eren is speechless "Seriously everyone knows."

Levi raises his eyebrows "Do you want me to punch you again yes everyone knows."

Eren smiles "OK but what do I do I'm not good with feelings, Me and you are alike in that."

Levi punches him "Ouch quit it, What about you and Hanji I think she likes you."

Levi glares at Eren "You really are annoying me, Four-Eyes likes me to give me a break."

Eren just smirks "It would explain a few things like she always sits next to you when we hang out if you're not with us she stays away I'd say she has a thing for Mr, Grumpy."

Levi just raises an eyebrow but that's it.

Two days later and everyone's making their way to the party Eren and Mikasa are walking together but there still a bit weird around each other.

Levi walks behind them shaking his head he thinks to himself _What a bunch of idiots still that ugly freak Jean likes Mikasa but no way in hell is that freak dating my sister, I don't even think she likes him though._

The party has been going on for a few hours now most people are drunk or getting there.

Hanji tells everyone to sit in a circle as most people are drunk they just do it, of course, Hanji sits next to Levi and Eren is next to Mikasa.

She looks around and sees a few other friends Armin and Annie are sitting next to each other they also kind of like each other she's heard.

Historia and Ymir are next to each other but there already a couple then there in Connie and Sasha who are just like Eren and Mikasa they are best friends but Hanji thinks they like each other.

She plans to put that to the test tonight she's playing matchmaker tonight and hopefully match herself up with Levi if all goes well.

She grins, _Of course, Eren and Mikasa are my top priority tonight I also know that Jean likes Mikasa but he's a horses ass plus Eren and Jean hate each other and Mikasa has told me she doesn't even like Jean either._

Her one fear is this could ruin everything though but she hopes it won't.

What is funny though is Jean and Marco are sitting together. Reiner and Hitch are also next to each other.

She looks around and smiles "So everyone this is the game spin the bottle I'll tell you what happens afterward OK I'll spin first."

She spins the bottle and it lands on Mikasa and she smiles "OK stage 2 you have to kiss the person next to you so Mikasa go for it."

Eren looks at Hanji shocked and thinks, _What is she doing_ he gets surprised when Mikasa climbs into his lap grabs his face and plants a kiss on his lips.

After a short kiss she breaks away and pulls back but she doesn't get far as Eren grabs her and pulls her back in "No you don't." _I'm not letting it end yet_

He then kisses her back and she kisses him, there both enjoying the kiss so much they've forgotten about where they are.

Everyone is smiling thinking it's about damn time or in Connie's case laughing his head off alongside Sasha. Armin who's nearly known Eren and Mikasa his whole life is relieved _About damn time guys_

Annie smirks _Way to go girl man I thought this would never happen I can't wait for it to land on me so I can kiss Armin he's almost as dense as Eren and Mikasa for someone so smart to be so dumb is just weird_

Jean doesn't look impressed but Hanji's just smirking and Levi sees "What's so funny four-eyes."

Hanji looks at him "Look at Jean he looks pissed but good he's an a-hole anyways."

Levi looks over and smiles _Suck on that freak like you ever stood a chance._

Hanji smiles "OK I'll spin again."

Eren and Mikasa are still kissing and Hanji smiles and thinks to herself _One down a few to go._

She spins the bottle and it lands on Annie who smiles and kisses Armin who goes all bright red but kisses her back.

Hanji smiles "OK spin time again." _I knew it, I knew they liked each other Annie acting like she didn't like Armin but I'm not a dumb girl I saw the signs._

It lands on Ymir who kisses Historia who kisses her back.

Hanji smiles "And Again." _No surprise there._

When she spins it this time it comes back to her and she smiles Finally time to kiss Levi She leans over to Levi and kisses him. _Man, that was nice._

When she looks at Levi he looks pissed he pushes her back and stands up and walks over to the bar to get a drink.

Hanji smiles anyway. _Oh well, I'll get him eventually part 1 of operation get Levi has been initiated_ Hanji looks over "Come on you too are you going to kiss all night."

Eren smiles and reluctantly breaks the kiss which Mikasa doesn't like, she then sees Levi over at the bar getting a drink and starts to stand but Eren grabs her hand "I'll go you want a drink."

She nods "Yea get me a Beer any will do."

Eren smiles "Coming up after I chat with Levi."

Hanji watches Eren get up and smiles at Mikasa "It worked."

Mikasa smiles back "Thanks, Hangi." _I can't believe how good that feels_

Hanji smiles "No probs," She looks at everyone "OK everyone who's already had their fun leave the circle the rest get closer."

Meanwhile, Eren walks over to Levi "Hey buddy, what's the deal you look really pissed was it really that bad she's bonkers but she is nice looking not that I care I have Mikasa now."

Levi smirks "Finally you got your act together and no it wasn't that bad but I'm not used to this shit ya know."

Eren smiles "I think she likes you."

Levi sighs _Crazy Four-eyed brat._

Whilst there talking Reiner kisses Hitch, Hangi grins _Saw that coming_ She then Hangi spins again and it lands on Marco.

Marco is gay and everyone knows that he's also Jean's best friend so they wonder what will happen if it lands on him.

Eren looks back around after getting a beer for him and Mikasa "Hey come on the bottle has landed in front of Marco, he is going to kiss Jean."

Levi looks around he grabs a beer and heads back with Eren and they sit down, Marco hasn't done anything yet.

Levi sits next to Hanji but ignores her Mikasa sits in between Eren's legs but kisses him then takes the beer "Thanks, everything OK with Levi."

Eren smiles and whispers into her ear "No problem and yeah just caught him by surprise like my surprise."

She just smirks, _There is more of that soon_

Just then Marco turns around and kisses Jean and Eren and Mikasa are shocked and well everyone else is also.

Later on, after they've all eaten and Connie and Sasha had their own little make-out session, of course, nothing like Eren and Mikasa's and not as long we find Eren and Mikasa are in the corner of the room making out again.

Levi sees them and smirks although there his friends and he thinks it gross he knows Mikasa is his little sister and that they love each other so he's OK with it.

Hanji walks up to him "That was long overdue."

Levi looks at her and just nods.


	2. Operation Get Levi

**Hopeless Romantics Part 2 Operation Get Levi**

 **Summary: Eren And Mikasa are best friends who are in love with each other but don't know it. Levi is Mikasa's older brother, Hanji is also their friend but also likes Levi so she decides to help her friends Eren and Mikasa and get together as well as getting together with Levi.**

 _Inner Thoughts_

 _ **Texting**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan just this story.**

 **A/N: This was supposed to be a one chapter story but I've decided to make it 2 chapters**

It's a few months later and Eren and Mikasa are still together, go figure but Levi and Hanji are closer but they aren't dating or anything like that.

Levi doesn't get irritated by her as much anymore although he was pissed at first when she kissed him, he kind of liked it not that he would tell anyone that.

Levi has a reputation of being a grumpy emotionless angry kid who only hangs around with Eren and Mikasa but now Hanji is in their little group.

Although Eren and Mikasa do hang out with their other friends Armin, Annie, Reiner, Bertoldt, Connie, Sasha, Hitch, Ymir, Historia, Tommy, and Mina.

Levi still hangs around with Eren and Mikasa but not as much so that he can give them some alone time.

We now see Levi, Eren, and Mikasa walking down the corridor talking when they hear a guy arguing with someone they know it's a girl so they go to look When Levi sees its Hanji he gets pissed.

The jock glares at Hanji "Hey four eyes watch where your walking you made me spill my drink."

Hanji looks scared the guy is really tall and scary looking but she won't back down "Hey you bumped into me it's not my thought you wasn't looking where you were going."

The guy looks pissed, he's just about to slap her when Levi comes out of nowhere and slams his head into the locker several times breaking the guy's nose.

His friends drag the away the jock he's totally out of it.

Levi looks at Hanji "You OK, Four-eyes."

She smiles "Yea shorty I'm fine, Wow that was intense."

Levi smirks "Yea."

Eren and Mikasa are just about to walk up to them when Mr. Bossard grabs Levi's T-shirt so they stop.

Mr. Bossard looks Pissed "Levi Ackerman, what the hell do you think you're doing. That's it I'll take no bullshit from you, you have detention tonight."

Levi looks up "But that guy started… he never finished as Mr. Bossard walks away.

Later on, Levi is in detention he'd bored shit less it's been nearly an hour.

He's just sitting there when he gets a text he looks up but Mr. Bossard is reading a book.

He checks the message it's from Hanji and he smirks

 _ **From Hanji**_

 _ **To Levi**_

 _ **Hey, you OK**_

Levi smiles and replies

 _ **From Levi**_

 _ **To Hanji**_

 _ **Yea, I'm fine bored shitless though.**_

Hanji grins then replies back

 _ **From Hanji**_

 _ **To Levi**_

 _ **How long you got left.**_

Levi smiles then checks the clock

 _ **From Levi**_

 _ **To Hanji**_

 _ **20 minutes, why what you up to.**_

Hanji replies

 _ **From Hanji**_

 _ **To Levi**_

 _ **Me, Eren and Mikasa are outside waiting for you.**_

Levi looks outside and she waves to him and he shakes his head but smiles.

 _ **From Levi**_

 _ **To Hanji**_

 _ **It's freezing out there, what are those to up to.**_

Hanji grins and agrees with him she then looks at Eren and Mikasa and then replies back

 _ **From Hanji**_

 _ **To Levi**_

 _ **There just cuddling they were kissing but it's cold out here.**_

Levi looks out then replies

 _ **From Levi**_

 _ **To Hanji**_

 _ **Go get yourselves a hot drink or something, get me one also ask Mikasa what I want I'm sure she knows by now**_

Meanwhile, Eren and Mikasa are sitting down on the steps Eren's hands are freezing so he has a plan he sticks his hands under Mikasa jumper and t-shirt and he feels her warm stomach. "Oh, that's nice."

Mikasa yells "Damn Eren your hands are freezing get your hands out."

Eren hugs her "But I'm warming them up."

She sighs but closes her arms around her clothes warming up Eren's hands in the process.

Hanji looks at them and giggles "Hey guys Levi suggested we get some hot drinks and he wants one to he said you should know what he wants."

Mikasa and Eren smiles and says together "Black Tea no sugar."

Hanji smiles "How cute you talk together."

They all stand up and walk to get their hot drinks they find a café open and go inside.

The waitress an old lady speaks first "What can I get you three."

Eren and Mikasa look at the Menu and both say "Hot Chocolate with marshmallows."

Hanji smiles "Make that three of that and a black team with no sugar please."

The waitress smiles "Do you want Caramel sauce on it also."

They all say yes when they get their drinks they start making their way back to school they arrive at the school just as Levi gets out he runs up to them and Hanji passes Levi his drink.

Levi smiles "Thanks, Hanji how much do I owe you."

Hanji smiles "I got It covered paid for them also."

Levi looks over and sees caramel over Eren and Mikasa's lips and laughs "Look at you two caramel all over your mouths."

Eren smiles then is about to lick it off when Mikasa kisses him and licks the caramel off him and he does the same to her there both giggling and so is Hanji.

Levi just shakes his head "I'm happy for you to getting together and all but that was gross." Everyone laughs even Levi.

A few years have passed and there all in college together.

Eren would prefer to share his dorm room with Mikasa being girlfriend and boyfriend but rules are rules and it has to be Boys with Boys and Girls with Girls.

Not that Mikasa didn't sneak into Eren's dorm every night they did live across the hall from each other at least.

Every time Mikasa sneaked around they would have sex and Levi would leave what they didn't know is that he would go across the hall to Hanji's and hang there until they went to sleep then he would sneak back before they woke up.

This night was different though, Mikasa was lying on her bed and Hanji was in hers.

Hanji smiles "You wanna go over to Eren's room don't you."

Mikasa smiles "Of Course."

Hanji just smirks "Do you really know how Levi actually feels seeing you do that every night I mean you are his sister."

Mikasa smiles and shrugs "He always leaves no idea where he goes of course but he's always in bed when we wake up the next morning."

Hanji smiles she knows where Levi comes and it's the best time of the night she still has the biggest crush on Levi and they talk all night about stuff.

Hanji smiles "I'm going to take a shower you going to be there when I get back."

Mikasa smiles "Maybe who knows."

Hanji walks into the bathroom smiling, Just as she closes the door she hears the dorm room door open and close and she laughs.

10 minutes later and Levi is asleep when he's woken up by you know who and he grunts "Seriously every damn night you have sex."

Eren and Mikasa smirk but continue kissing so Levi gets up "I'm going out."

They don't acknowledge him they never do as there to engrossed in their make out session.

He walks across the hall and knocks on the door.

They play the same game it seems every night only this night Hanji has forgotten to put on a dressing gown and is just wearing a tank top and panties When Levi sees her he's stunned S _he's always been nice looking but damn._

Hanji smiles "Oh, hey Levi what brings you over here it couldn't be them 2 having sex yet again could it."

Levi smirks "Yea can I come in."

Hanji smiles "Sure come on in."

Levi walks in and Hanji closes the door and smiles she saw the way he looked at her and decides this is the night she will make her move.

Levi makes Mikasa's bed and lies down on top of the covers. Hanji sits on her bed wondering what she's going to do she sees Levi is falling asleep he must have been asleep and been woken up by those two lovebirds.

They talk for a short while as per usual then they stop and Levi is falling asleep again so Hanji stands up and sits on the end of Mikasa's bed she nudges Levi who opens his eyes.

She's this close to him and he doesn't know what to do.

Hanji sighs "Levi do you think I'm pretty."

Levi is speechless for a second "Yes of course you are."

Hanji smiles "You really think so."

Levi raises his eyebrow "Well Yea of course you are."

Hanji smiles "Will you go out with me."

Levi is speechless "Why do you want to go out with me there are loads of better guys out there than me."

Hanji smiles "I like you I always have."

She climbs on top of Levi and kisses him at first he does nothing then he kisses her back.

They remain kissing for a while when the door opens and Mikasa comes in along with Eren Mikasa calls without looking "Hey Hanji do you know wher…

She sees Hanji on top of Levi and smiles so does Eren.

Mikasa grins "So this is where you go aye how long has this been going on."

Levi looks over Hanji's shoulder and smiles "Fuck off you two I'm busy."

Eren smiles "We see that."

Mikasa laughs "I'm happy for you but get off my bed."

Levi stands up and picks up Hanji who wraps her legs around Levi's waist he carries her towards her bed and lies her down on the bed and climbs in after her and pulls the covers over them.

Eren and Mikasa laugh "No more moaning from you about us having sex now."

Levi stops kissing Hanji, "I Said Fuck Off."

Eren and Mikasa smile and walk back across the hall to Eren's bed.


End file.
